


The Flea and...? It Can't Be!

by Tyrfing_Laevatein



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings, kind of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 14:36:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18693517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrfing_Laevatein/pseuds/Tyrfing_Laevatein
Summary: Shizuo enrages at a guy after finishing his work, then meets Izaya and decides to take this out on him. However, he witnesses the most unexpected encounter.





	The Flea and...? It Can't Be!

**Author's Note:**

> Well, if I recall correctly this was my first work in this fandom. I wrote it 4 years ago or so and now I decided to translate it into English. Hope you enjoy it^^  
> PS: If you found any mistake, sorry, I'm trying XD.

“Goodbye Shizuo! See you tomorrow at seven! Don’t oversleep!” Tom waved goodbye.

“Yeah, yeah,” replied the blond man, lighting a cigarette before Tom disappeared from his sight.

He reached into his waistcoat pocket and pulled out his sunglasses. He put them on and started walking.

I think I'll go to the park for a while, he thought as he looked at the sky, which was beginning to have a reddish color.

&&&

Shizuo walked calmly, thinking about what he would make for dinner, when someone bumped into him. The person didn’t even apologise, but had the courage to blame him and start shouting and insulting him. That made Shizuo lose his patience and his fist ended up on the cheek of that annoying man, sending him flying through the air. He snorted and put his hands back in his pockets, continuing his way while ignoring the cries of terror. He could already visualize the fountain and the benches of the park when he saw a shadow run by. He stopped when he recognised who owned that slender figure dressed completely in black with jet hair and luminous crimson eyes.

“Izaya…,” he whispered, breaking the cigarette in two with his teeth. His anger began to increase. 

Perfect. I'll retaliate by beating the damn flea, Shizuo thought smiling sadistically. He was about to cross the street to get to the park when he saw Izaya hiding behind the fountain. His breathing was agitated and he seemed really tired. The engine of a car broke the silence and Izaya tensed as soon as he heard it. It was the first time that Shizuo could see any trace of fear in the black-haired man's eyes. He was very surprised and decided to remain hidden to see what happened next, but what occurred was even more surprising. The car stopped a few meters from the park, the driver's door opened and a young brown-haired man came down. Shizuo took off his glasses as soon as the man stopped directly under a lamp and his light illuminated him completely. He opened his eyes widely, as humanly as possible, when he recognised the young brown hair man.

“Kasu...ka?” he whispered, without being able to believe what he was seeing.

Kasuka advanced towards the fountain and, with his voice devoid of emotion, spoke, “I know you are there. Get out.”

“You caught me” Izaya said, peeping out. 

Finally, he came out completely from his improvised hiding place and faced Kasuka with his typical arrogant smile.

“Can I know why such a famous actor like you walks through the streets so late at night?”

“Could I know why you were fleeing so desperately?”

“I thought you were someone else,” he replied airily.

“My brother?”

“Shizu-chan doesn’t chase me by car. It would be very unfair, don’t you think? Well, I'm leaving. Bye, bye.”

“I was looking for you.”

As soon as he said that, the cigarette slid down Shizuo's lips and his eyes opened even wider. Izaya, meanwhile, gave a slight smile that turned into a grimace and turned around with a funny pirouette.

“Ooooh,” he said totally interested. “Do you need information? Shizu-chan won’t like to know that his beloved little brother has dealings with his greatest enemy.”

“He doesn’t have to find out.”

“My, my! Does Kasu-chan want to cheat his brother?

“Aniki has nothing to do with it. This is a matter between you and me.”

The silence began to become unbearable and Shizuo had the urge to leave his hiding place and interrupt the conversation. What the hell did Kasuka want from the damn flea? And was he thinking about hiding it from him? Was not he supposed to trust him?

“I'm sorry,” Izaya finally said, putting his hands in his pockets. “I prefer not to do business with my enemy's little brother. It would be fun, since it could annoy Shizu-chan and I could see his reaction but… my sisters could find this out and it will become a nuisance. So, bye bye,” he said goodbye and turned around, ready to leave. Kasuka reacted to the farewell and approached him quickly.

“Wait,” he begged, grabbing his arm.

Izaya looked over his shoulder at Kasuka. His eyes had a dangerous gleam and his face was completely serious.  
“Let go of me,” Izaya said as he let his switchblade rest on the other's neck.

“No,” Kasuka replied, his face perfectly impassive.

Kasuka grabbed Izaya's wrist, pulled it from his neck and, with a tug on his other arm, pulled him closer to him. Shizuo was stunned to see the scene but Izaya, besides being also petrified, was whiter than snow. He tried to get rid of Kasuka's grip but neither his legs nor his arms moved, he was completely shocked. Not every day your most hated enemy’s younger brother kisses you, caresses tenderly your cheek and finally whispers an I love you. Then, he gets into his car and drives off and leaves you even more confused than you already are. 

Izaya touched his lips with his fingers without blinking, totally puzzled. When he managed to get out of the astonishment in which he had fallen, he picked up his switchblade from the ground and ran. Shizuo stood for a moment, watching Izaya disappear. A small twinge began to annoy him in the chest. He took a hand to the painful area to check that he wasn’t bleeding, he didn’t even have a mark. 

Countless were the times in which he had discovered a wound just by seeing his blood. But this time there was nothing. The image of Kasuka kissing Izaya appeared again before his eyes and the pain returned to his chest. He soon linked that discomfort with annoyance. It greatly annoyed him that his brother hadn’t told him anything about his feelings. 

Maybe Kasuka was afraid that he wouldn’t approve it because he was another man. No. He didn’t care who his brother fell in love with, as long as he was happy. But something inside him told him that Kasuka had made a bad choice. He didn’t feel angry that Kasuka had chosen a man to share his life with, he had nothing against homosexual relationships. The problem was that man… His mobile vibrated at that moment, taking him out of his thoughts and returning him to reality. Then, he realised that he had been squeezing a signal so strongly that he had almost broken it in half. 

&&&

Two weeks have passed since that scene witnessed between Kasuka and his greatest enemy. His brother hadn’t come to see him or called him, so his suspicions that Kasuka didn’t want him to know were true. He still couldn’t get out of his head that day and that was why, when he noticed Izaya’s scent nearby, he turned to go somewhere else. Even so, that bastard ended up finding him when he was trying to hide in an alley.

“Shizu-chan!” he greeted with his typical smile. “I had a hard time finding you.”

“What do you want, flea?” Shizuo growled while cursing inwardly for not being able to avoid him. “Have you get tired of living and came to get yourself killed?”

“Hahaha, of course not Shizu-chan. I cannot abandon my dear humans.”

“Then, what is a plague like you doing in Ikebukuro?”

“I was bored, so I came to play with you for a while.”

“I'm not in the mood,” he said. And he turned around to leave the alley.

Then he noticed something wet on his shoulder and, as he took his hand there, he saw blood. He looked over his shoulder and met Izaya's scowl.

“Don’t you dare ignore me, Shizu-chan,” he said while another switchblade slid down the sleeve of his coat.  
Shizuo advanced towards him and, before the black-haired man could react, grabbed him by the neck of his shirt and slammed him against the wall.

“Are you going to kill me?” Izaya asked, without being able to hide a huge smile.

“I want to ask you a question and, depending on what your answer is, I'll see whether I’ll finish you or not.” Shizuo whispered, tightening his grip on the shirt.

“Ooooh, do you need information?” Izaya asked and, as soon as he finished speaking, his smile gave way to a thoughtful face. “I have a slight feeling of déjà vu.” 

“What is your relationship with Kasuka?”

“Has something happened to your little brother and you think I am the guilty one?”

“I’ll change the question then. What do you feel for him?”

Izaya wasn’t expecting a question like that, so for the first time in his life he found himself not knowing what to say.

“I don’t understand what…” he began to say, but was interrupted by the blonde.

“I saw you that day.”

Izaya opened his eyes in surprise and, for a moment, thought to say something, but ended up opting for silence. In spite of that, his habitual character returned and a smile appeared on his lips.

“Does it bother you that your brother is in love with the person you hate the most? Now we are brothers-in-law, Shizu-chan. You should be nicer to me.”

Then it was true. The flea and Kasuka were dating. He waited for a moment for Izaya to deny it, but how could Izaya deny it if he had seen them? He didn’t have to pretend anymore, right? He tried to be happy for his brother, but all he felt was a deep sadness that fell on him like a slab. His grip on Izaya faltered until, accidentally, he slightly rubbed the skin of his neck. He had spent the last ten years chasing Izaya with the firm intention of killing him that he had never noticed how soft his skin was. Something inside him made him want to touch Izaya more but stopped when he thought about his brother. He couldn’t betray Kasuka.

“Shizu-chan,” called Izaya then. 

Shizuo looked down and found that Izaya was closer than before and, helpless to avoid it, the black-haired man moved quickly and shortened the distance between them. Izaya bit hard on Shizuo's lower lip, causing it to bleed, and began to kiss him slowly but, once he managed to slip his tongue into the blond's mouth, the kiss became more passionate. It had just turned into a tongue fight in which neither of them was willing to lose. Finally, Shizuo got the victory by making Izaya let out a small moan when he stroked his abdomen underneath his shirt. After several minutes they parted, leaving a thread of saliva still joining their lips. 

“Iza… Why…why did… you do that?” Shizuo asked erratically, trying to catch his breath.

“And you? Why… have you kissed me back?” answered Izaya, who was in the same situation as the blonde.

“I… but you… with Kasuka…” the former waiter began to stutter.

“Izaya-san and I are not dating, Aniki” a voice suddenly said. Both men turned around and met the actor's expressionless eyes. “It was just a strategy. Good luck, Aniki. I hope we see each other more often, Izaya-san.”

Once Kasuka left, Izaya and Shizuo looked each other in the eye. The first had become speechless again and that bothered him a lot. The second, guessing the other’s thoughts, decided to give him a justification. In this way, he could once again enjoy his flea’s lips. Because that was it. HIS flea. And he was going to ensure that Izaya gets it pretty clear.


End file.
